Can you tell me Who I am ?
by Kisa03
Summary: On me nomme Yveltal. J'ignore qui je suis et quel rôle je dois jouer dans ce monde. Je suis si seul. Quelqu'un pourra-t-il m'aider à savoir qui je suis ?


**Hello les Pokéfan, comment allez-vous ?**

 **Voici un petit OS, certes pas parfait, mais qui me tient vraiment à cœur de vous partager ici. L'histoire porte sur l'un de mes Pokémon légendaire à qui j'ai essayé de rendre hommage aux travers de ces lignes plutôt mélancoliques. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a en théorie pas besoin de mouchoir (mais je peux toujours en prévoir quelques uns pour les plus sensibles XD).**

 **Toutes les petites créatures apparaissant dans ce récit sont l'entière possession de Game Freak (bien que je n'aurais pas dit non à un petit Pokémon comme animal de compagnie =P).**

 **NB : Pour les paroles - « Yveltal » [Xerneas] /Zygarde\ En espérant que vous arriverez à vous en sortir =O**

 **Bonne lecture tout le monde ! =3**

 **oooOooo**

 **Can you tell me Who I am ?**

 **oooOooo**

 **« J'ai peur de mourir, de disparaître à tout jamais. »**

 **« J'ai peur de me retrouver seul dans un monde sombre et froid, loin de toi. »**

 **« J'ai peur de fermer les yeux et de ne plus jamais pouvoir me réveiller. J'ai peur de ce que je suis. »**

 **« Pourquoi moi ? Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter un sort pareil ? »**

 **« Répond-moi, je t'en prie. J'ai si peur... »**

Ces mots, ils résonnent en moi depuis ma naissance, ou plutôt devrais-je dire ma création puis ce qu'aucun de nous ne se souviens d'avoir un jour brisé la coquille de son œuf. Nous ignorons d'où nous venons exactement, et il nous faut découvrir qui nous sommes et quel est notre rôle dans ce monde. Notre quête d'identité semble amuser notre créateur qui ignore complètement nos cris de détresse. Le chemin est en effet souvent long et parsemé d'embûches qu'il nous faut affronter. Nous sommes courageux et déterminer à trouver les réponses à nos si nombreuses et fondamentales questions, seulement il est difficile d'avancer quand on ne sait pas où aller ni par où commencer les recherches. Et lorsque vous êtes le dernier de la liste, celui resté loin derrière les autres, il est véritablement dur de rattraper son retard...

Xerneas n'a jamais rencontré de problèmes et, bien que nous soyons « nés » au même instant, il a, contrairement à moi, rapidement trouvé la voie qu'il voulait suivre. Doux et généreux, il aime porter secourt à ceux qui en ont besoin. Il a ce don incroyable d'instaurer la paix où il passe. Les nôtres s'inclinent devant son immense sagesse et sa grande gentillesse. Il possède un cœur en or, et toute l'éternité pour l'offrir à ce monde qu'il chérit tant. Tous me font remarquer que lui et moi sommes si différents, et je les comprends. Il est si noble de nature. Je l'admire, je l'admire tellement. Il brille de mille feux, telle la lumière d'un phare dans la nuit pour aider les bateaux à rentrer à la maison, alors que moi, depuis le début, je n'ai fait que vivre dans son ombre. Une ombre si noir à la lueur sanguinolente.

A cette époque, j'ignorais tout de moi. J'ignorais la raison qui poussait mes frères à me fuir, le pourquoi de ces mots murmurait dans mon dos. Je n'avais pas le droit de rejoindre la terre, là où tous se réunissaient. Au lieu de cela, on me gardait à l'écart de tout, m'interdisant de traverser la barrière nuageuse qui séparait notre sanctuaire du reste du monde. Xerneas, lui, avait le droit de s'y rendre pour porter secours aux êtres les plus démunis. Je ne comprenais pas. Moi aussi je devais avoir un rôle dans ce monde, n'est-ce pas ? Car après tout, tout grain de poussière est indispensable.

 **« Et pourtant ils me détestent. Tout le monde me déteste. »**

C'était ce que j'avais finis par conclure de tout ceci. Je voulais des réponses que l'on refusait de me donner. J'étais doté d'ailes mais on m'empêchait de voler. J'avais une voix mais on m'imposait le silence. Tous mes gestes étaient surveillés. Je me sentais alors comme un oiseau en cage auquel on aurait retiré les cordes vocales. Pourquoi ? Alors que lui avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il en soit ainsi ?

 **[ Je suis sûr qu'un jour, ton tour viendra également. ]**

Il aimait me remonter le moral avec ce genre de paroles qu'il accompagnait toujours d'un petit sourire, histoire de dédramatiser les choses. Au début, le revoir à chaque fois me remonter le moral et me redonner espoir pour continuer ma quête. Mais avec le temps, ces mots finirent par sonner creux à mes oreilles.

 **[ Jusque-là, soit juste un peu plus patient, d'accord ? ]**

Être patient ? Combien de temps encore devrais-je attendre pour savoir ? Depuis le début, lui savait qu'il pouvait soigner les autres, qu'il avait pour rôle d'aider son prochain. Il possédait ce pouvoir, alors pourquoi pas moi ? Le doute s'est alors installé en moi, grandissant peu à peu avec mes craintes, me consumant doucement à la manière d'un morceau de bois dévoré par les flammes. Que devais-je faire ?

Puis je l'ai rencontré, lui qui prétendait tout savoir de moi. Il est sorti de nulle part et s'est adressé à moi avec ce ton si particulier et cette manie d'allonger les s en les faisant siffloter.

 **/ Personne ne te dit rien car tous craignent l'envergure de tes pouvoirs. \**

Il semblait si étrange et me paraissait pourtant si familier. Sa présence me coupait le souffle et me donnait l'impression d'être impuissant face à lui. Comment était-ce possible ?

 **/ On me nomme Zygarde, j'existe pour préserver l'équilibre qui subsiste entre Xerneas et toi. \**

 **/ Ne comprends-tu pas ? Bien que vous soyez frères, votre destin est de vous battre. \**

 **« Jamais ! »**

 **/ Alors tu devras accepter qu'il te neutralise, toi et tes pouvoirs. \**

 **/ Allons, tu n'as toujours pas compris ? C'est simple, non ? \**

 **/ Vous êtes identiques et pourtant si différents. \**

 **/ Deux forces ne cessant de s'opposer, de s'affronter, comme vos frères avant vous. \**

 **/ Ho-Oh le jour et Lugia la nuit \**

 **/ Kyogre l'eau et Groudon la terre \**

 **/ Dialga le temps et Palkia l'espace \**

 **/ Zekrom l'idéal et Reshiram la réalité \**

J'avais peur de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

 **/ Xerneas l'existence et toi, Yveltal... l'annihilation. La destruction de toute chose. \**

Ainsi donc mon rôle était de tout détruire. De réduire à néant le monde ? De le mettre à feu et à sang ? Mais j'en étais incapable, moi qui avait toujours voulut suivre ses traces, moi qui aurait tant souhaité être un second lui. Je ne pouvais croire en une idée pareille.

 **/ Pourtant il le faudra bien. Contrairement à nous, le créateur t'a rendu si mortel. \**

 **/ Pour survivre, il te faudra détruire. \**

Bien évidemment, j'ai refusé de le croire, lui qui prétendait tout savoir. Qui l'aurait cru ? Moi qui n'avais jamais fait de mal à un Chenipan, comment aurais-je pu prétendre au titre de destructeur du monde ? Et puis, pourquoi aurais-je dû faire confiance à cet être étrange sortie de nulle part ? Non, c'était impossible, le créateur jamais n'aurait pu concevoir une créature capable de dévaster le monde qu'il avait mis tellement de temps à modeler.

 **/ Ignores-tu que lui aussi aime s'amuser ? Que serait un monde sans une part d'ombre ? \**

 **« Assez ! »**

Et, d'une manière que j'ignorais complètement, je l'ai renvoyé. Probablement s'était-il retiré pour me laisser réfléchir seul. C'était ce que je pensais autrefois. Mais à l'époque, j'ignorais encore que toutes ses paroles avaient un véritable sens profond, qu'elles avaient pour but de me mettre en garde contre mes propres pouvoirs.

 **/ Un jour, tu auras besoin de réponses. \**

 **/ Mets-toi alors en chemin pour la Grotte Coda et rejoins-moi en son cœur. \**

 **/ Lorsque tu auras accepté tes pouvoirs et ce que tu es, je pourrais te donner les réponses que tu cherches. \**

Il s'en est allé, de la même manière qu'il était venu. Et bien que je ressentais une certaine fierté de l'avoir fait fuir, refusant dans un sens de faire le mal, les paroles de Zygarde ne firent qu'accroitre d'avantage le doute qui subsistait en moi. Mes frères continuaient de s'éloigner toujours plus, trouvant chacun leur place dans ce monde, pendant que moi je continuais de chercher mon identité.

 **« J'ai si peur d'être seul. Ne me tournez pas le dos ! »**

 **« Regardez-moi un instant. Je vous en prie, regardez-moi ! »**

Mais il faut croire que les mots ne peuvent traverser les nuages. Alors, comme tous ignoraient mon existence, j'avais décidé d'aller à leur rencontre, malgré les interdictions. Déployant mes ailes pour la première fois, j'ai donc prit mon envol et traversé la barrière nuageuse, si douce et si moelleuse, qui me séparait du reste du monde. Des étendues vertes et bleues se sont alors offertes à mes yeux. Des tableaux si incroyables et si magnifiques. J'ai volé durant des jours et des nuits entières sans jamais m'arrêter, désirant en voir toujours d'avantage. Puis je me suis mis en quête de retrouver Xerneas, mon frère, pour lui montrer mes prouesses aériennes. Car après tout, peut-être était-ce cela mon rôle : voguer dans le ciel à tout jamais. Alors que mon frère régnait sur la terre, moi j'aurais été maître des airs. De la haut, tout paraissait plus petit, c'était incroyable. Et je me sentais bien, Enfin libre. Enfin à ma place. Enfin en vie...

Mais il semblerait que le destin n'était pas du même avis que moi, tout comme mon cher frère, Xerneas.

 **[ Que fais-tu ici ? ]**

J'avais finis par le retrouver au fond d'une luxuriante forêt. Il avait paru surpris de me voir, mais sa voix ne trahit aucune émotion.

 **[ Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté là-haut ? Tu y étais en sécurité ! ]**

Et nos retrouvailles ne furent pas aussi chaleureuses que je l'avais espéré. Il m'avait tellement manqué, j'étais si heureux de le revoir. Pourtant, cette dernière idée ne semblait pas être réciproque. Perché sur ses longues et fines pattes, la tête haute, il gardait ses distances avec moi. Les êtres regroupés autour de lui tremblaient comme des feuilles et ne cessaient de me fixer, comme s'ils avaient peur que je leur saute à la gorge. A la manière d'une bête sauvage. Ce n'était pourtant pas du tout mon intention. J'avais alors interrogé mon frère du regard. Je me souviens encore aujourd'hui de ses yeux si magnifiques et si profonds. Il semblait être en colère, mais également inquiet et nerveux. Pourquoi ?

 **« Je voulais simplement voir le monde, rien d'autre. »**

 **[ Alors que tu ignores toujours qui tu es ? Tu sais très bien que cela est interdit car dangereux. ]**

 **« En quoi est-ce dangereux de voler ? »**

Je me rappelle avoir déployé au même instant mes grandes ailes. Une faible lueur rougeâtre était apparue. Tous avaient frissonnés, y compris Xerneas qui s'était automatiquement mit en position de défense, les pattes avants écartés et les cornes pointés dans ma direction. Son propre réflexe le pétrifia lui-même un instant sur place. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, une tristesse profonde prit soudainement possession de mon être. Et alors qu'il se redressait lentement, tentant de retrouver sa majestueuse posture imperturbable, les mots du dénommé Zygarde m'étaient revenu à l'esprit.

 **/ Tous craignent l'envergure de tes pouvoirs. \**

La posture défensive de mon frère me fit alors comprendre une chose : il avait peur. Non pas de moi mais de ce que j'aurais pu faire. Non pas pour lui mais pour les autres êtres présents autour de lui. Alors, pour une raison que j'ignorais, je me sentis trahit. N'avait-il donc pas confiance en moi ? Jamais je n'aurais pu faire du mal à des innocents, il le savait, alors comment pouvait-il avoir de tels réflexes envers moi ? A moins que...

 **« Toi, tu es courant de qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ? De ce que je suis capable de faire. »**

Il ne répondit pas, mais son silence et ses yeux qui fuirent mon regard me firent comprendre que j'avais visé juste.

 **« Alors pourquoi refuses-tu de me le dire ? »**

 **[ Nous devons trouver la réponse par nous-mêmes, ne l'oublies pas. ]**

 **« Je ne l'oublie pas, seulement comment pourrais-je le découvrir si je ne peux utiliser mes pouvoirs ? »**

 **[ Ils sont beaucoup trop dangereux. En les utilisant sans entraînement au préalable,tu risquerais de blesser non seulement des innocents mais également toi-même. ]**

 **[ Tu l'ignores peut-être Yveltal, et je suis navré de te l'apprendre de cette manière, mais tu représentes une menace pour eux, ainsi que pour le monde entier. ]**

Mes yeux s'étaient alors posé sur ces créatures qui paraissaient si frêles et si petits vu de haut. Moi ? Un danger pour eux ?

 **/ Toi, Yveltal, l'annihilation. \**

Les mots de Zygarde me hantaient.

 **/ La destruction de toute chose. \**

Je croisai le regard d'un enfant effrayé. Je voulus gagner sa confiance en affichant un timide sourire mais, pour une raison qui m'échappa, il me bondit soudainement dessus et me griffa la patte de toutes ses forces. Sans le vouloir, je lui donnai alors un grand coup de queue pour l'envoyer au loin. Les autres êtres autour de nous commencèrent à s'agiter. Le petit parvint à se relever difficilement et tenta une nouvelle attaque mais, heureusement, un adulte de sa race l'attrapa par la nuque avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Je me souviens parfaitement des mots qu'il a alors lâché en se débattant, des larmes de rage perlant de ses yeux.

 **~ Monstre ! C'est toi qui as pris ma petite sœur, j'en suis sûr ! ~**

La blessure me faisait souffrir, mais cela n'était rien en comparais à la douleur que ces mots provoquèrent en moi. Monstre, il m'avait traité de monstre. Le sang commença à couler sur ma chair, remplissant l'air d'une affreuse odeur métallique. La panique se lut rapidement dans le regard de mon frère, lui qui pourtant ne perdait jamais son sang-froid.

 **[ Je t'en prie, garde ton calme. ]**

 **[ Ignore ce qu'il vient de dire et laisse-moi faire, mais surtout reste calme. ]**

J'avais mal, tellement mal que je ne comprenais même plus ce qu'il me disait. L'atmosphère autour de moi devint pesante. Tout s'assombrit. J'avais peur, la douleur prenait possession de ma raison.

 **« Je ne veux pas mourir... »**

La végétation autour de moi se mit alors à faner progressivement. Tous fuirent, hormis Xerneas qui continuait de me parler doucement pour tenter de me calmer. Mais ma colère envers cet enfant était grandissante, tout comme ma peine. Je ne parvenais même plus à dissocier les deux. Une envie folle de destruction naquit au plus profond de moi, prenant la forme d'une bombe à retardement.

 **/ Contrairement à nous, le créateur t'a rendu si mortel. \**

Alors que la mort se répandait autour de moi, des cris au loin se firent entendre. Affolé, Xerneas tourna sa tête dans leur direction.

 **« Vas t'en ! »**

 **[ Non, je dois rester auprès de toi. Tu ne comprends toujours pas ? Tu as besoin de moi ! ]**

Mais si je restai ici, lui aussi finirait par être blessé. Non, je ne voulais pas que cela arrive, pas à lui. Il était mon frère, le seul qui comptait véritablement à mes yeux. Si je devais lui faire du mal, jamais je n'aurais pu me le pardonner. Alors, concentrant les énergies qui nous entouraient pour refermer la plaie, je prie ensuite violemment mon envol pour rejoindre les airs, là où il ne pourrait pas me suivre. J'entendis ses appels, j'aurais voulu retourner auprès de lui, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je devais m'éloigner au plus vite pour les protéger, pour le protéger. La nature avait déjà noircit sur tout un hectare que je m'empressais de survoler pour ne plus ressentir de la culpabilité. Car ces arbres et ces buissons auxquels je venais d'ôter la vie abritaient autrefois des êtres vivants dont les carcasses reposaient à présent sur le sol de la forêt, sans vie et avec un masque d'effroi sur le visage. Ils étaient morts à cause de moi. Ainsi donc, les paroles de Zygarde n'étaient pas si fausses que cela. Si seulement j'avais accepté de l'écouter, peut-être que tous ces êtres seraient encore en vie, et moi cloîtré au fond d'une caverne pour ne plus risquer de blesser qui que ce soit.

Je me stoppai soudainement. Une grotte. Zygarde. Lui était le seul en mesure de me venir en aide. Il disait détenir toutes les réponses me concernant, peut-être pouvait-il donc m'aider à contrôler ce pouvoir infernal. Il me fallait trouver la Grotte Coda

 **/ Un jour, tu auras besoin de réponses. \**

 **/ Mets-toi alors en chemin pour la Grotte Coda et rejoins-moi en son cœur. \**

Elle ne fut pas des plus simples à trouver. L'endroit était sinistre et paraissait vouloir s'emparer de toutes mes forces. Plus je m'approchais et plus je me sentais faible, démunie. Zygarde était bien là, comme il me l'avait dit, et semblait m'attendre depuis longtemps, figé sur place telle une statue de marbre. Son visage ne laissait transparaître aucune expression et, bien que l'endroit était plongé dans la pénombre, ses écailles vertes continuaient de luire même en l'absence de lumière. Prudent, je m'avançai jusqu'à lui, méfiant. En analysant la pièce, je ne vis qu'une unique porte. Il y avait également quatre chemins qui finissaient tous en cul-de-sac.

 **/ Tu as tardé à venir. \**

D'avantage que la première fois, sa voix paraissait n'être qu'un écho perdu dans les galeries de cette grotte. Je frissonnai, me demandant déjà pourquoi j'avais pris la décision de venir jusqu'ici. Puis le visage de Xerneas me revint en tête, me redonnant un peu de courage.

 **« Tu as prétendu pouvoir m'aider. »**

 **/ Je ne prétends pas pouvoir t'aider. Je sais que je peux te donner les réponses que tu cherches. \**

 **« Et ces réponses, m'aideront-elles à manipuler mon pouvoir ? »**

 **/ Que sais-tu de ce pouvoir au juste ? \**

 **« Il est maléfique. »**

 **« Il ôte la vie à ceux qui m'entourent. »**

 **« Il peut blesser les personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi. »**

 **/ Ainsi donc tu crois connaître ton pouvoir, mais en réalité tu es bien loin de la vérité. \**

 **/Ton pouvoir est bien plus grand que ce que tu peux imaginer. \**

 **/ Un pouvoir maléfique dis-tu ? Mais n'est-ce pas lui qui t'a permis de soigner ta blessure ? \**

 **« Mais à quel prix ? Tous ces êtres sont morts à cause de moi. »**

 **/ Ils ne sont que les premiers d'une très grande liste, et il faudra t'y faire. \**

 **/ Tu n'as goûté qu'à une infime partie de ce pouvoir. Cette attaque est puissante, mais elle te permet surtout de rester en vie. \**

 **/ Tu es mortel, Yveltal, contrairement à tes frères qui sont immortels. Notre créateur t'a confié ce pouvoir pour te permettre de survivre. \**

 **« Mais je ne peux vivre en sachant que d'autres sont morts pour moi. Des innocents qui plus est ! »**

 **/ Ils sont un sacrifice nécessaire à l'équilibre du monde, tu dois le savoir.\**

 **/ Toi et Xerneas formaient un cycle de destruction et de renouveau, un cycle qui s'inscrit parfaitement dans l'ordre de ce monde. \**

 **/ Sans cet équilibre, il ne pourrait y avoir d'harmonie car sans mort, il n'y aurait pas de vie. \**

 **« Mais pourquoi moi ? »**

 **/ Toute histoire a besoin de son méchant, Yveltal. Vois ceci comme... un honneur. \**

 **« Un honneur ? Est-ce une blague ? »**

 **/ Il n'est plus temps pour les enfantillages. Tu dois accepter l'identité que t'a donnée le créateur. \**

 **/ Mort'Aile \**

 **/ C'est le nom de ce pouvoir qui te permet d'attirer à toi la vie des autres. \**

 **/ Utilise-le correctement et tu n'auras alors aucun remord. \**

 **« Comment ne pas avoir de remord lorsque l'on tue des gens ? »**

 **/ Tu dois hélas découvrir la réponse par toi-même. \**

 **/ A présent hâtes-toi ! Xerneas est déjà en route pour Kalos. \**

 **/Il te cherche, et tu ne pourras avoir la paix qu'après l'avoir affronté. \**

Mais combien de fois devrais-je le dire ? Je refusais de faire du mal aux autres, et surtout à mon frère. Pourquoi refusait-il de m'écouter ? Et pourquoi Xerneas avait-il suivit mes traces ? Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je me mis à penser à l'histoire de Darkrai, l'alter-égo maléfique disait-on de Cresselia qui donnait naissance aux rêves. Darkrai quant à lui était à l'origine des cauchemars et, à cause de ce rôle, il était craint et détesté de tous. Seul Cresselia continuait de lui sourire et de prendre soin de lui. Et, dans un sens, je comprenais pourquoi. Sans cauchemars, nous ne prendrions pas plaisir à faire de jolis rêves. Donc, le rôle de Cresselia était si important et si bénéfique pour les autres parce que celui de Darkrai existe.

 **« La vie ne peut se passer de la mort... »**

Zygarde accueillit ces paroles en acquiesçant de la tête. Je commençais à comprendre comment cela fonctionnait. Cependant, à l'instar de Darkrai qui ne cessait de fuir et de se cacher pour échapper à la vie, je refusais d'abandonner ma liberté. Je voulais pouvoir encore voler librement dans les airs et danser parmi les nuages. Je voulais faire résonner ma voix à travers le monde entier, rencontrer toutes les merveilles de ce monde et les voir de mes propres yeux. Je voulais encore tellement de chose, et pour cela je ne pouvais accepter qu'on me raccompagne là-haut, dans cet endroit coupé du reste du monde, derrière cette barrière nuageuse. Je voulais avoir mon mot à dire.

 **« Je veux être libre ! »**

Et, sur ces mots, je quittai la grotte pour prendre mon envol une fois de plus. Ressentir l'air contre ma peau me faisait toujours du bien. Voler me permettait d'oublier un instant qui j'étais réellement, à savoir une bombe à retardement qui, lorsqu'elle exploserait, ôterait la vie à des centaines, voire des milliers de personnes. Je voulais tout oublier et me remémorer ce moment que nous avons tous finit par oublier à cause de notre quête. Je voulais me souvenir de ma naissance, je voulais me souvenir de la chaleur de mon œuf, des premières lueurs à travers la coquille, de ma première bouffée d'air frais, de mon premier cri, de la première personne que j'ai vu.

Cependant, la réalité refit rapidement surface. Et lorsque j'entendis la voix de mon frère résonner dans ma tête, je sus qu'il m'avait retrouvé. Perdant un peu d'altitude, je me mis alors à observer les contrées verdoyantes que je survolais. C'est ainsi que je l'aperçu, galopant à toute vitesse pour tenter de me rattraper. Il était gracieux, comme toujours, et sous ses sabots la nature ne cessait de pousser, créant derrière lui un chemin de fleurs multicolores.

 **[ Yveltal, je t'en pris arrêtes-toi ! ]**

Il ne cessait de m'appeler. Mais que croyait-il pouvoir faire pour moi ? Lui savait ce que j'étais depuis bien longtemps, peut-être même depuis le tout début alors... pourquoi me poursuivre ainsi ? Voulait-il me ramener dans cette prison coupée du reste du monde et me priver une fois de plus de ma liberté ? Ou alors voulait-il me venir en aide ? Il était mon frère après tout, nous avions grandit ensemble. Jamais il n'aurait put me faire du mal. Pourtant...

 **/ Tu ne pourras avoir la paix qu'après l'avoir affronté. \**

La vie et la mort se livrent sans cesse bataille. Zygarde avait raison. Je me fourvoyais depuis le début. Jamais je ne pourrais vivre en paix, aux côtés de mon frère, de cette personne qui comptait tellement pour moi et qui brillait tel un astre. Qu'étais-je pour lui ? Et pour le reste du monde ? Une menace ?

 **« Je ne suis qu'une ombre qui ne peut exister... »**

Ces mots résonnaient en boucle dans mon esprit. J'étais l'ombre de la vie. J'étais comme ces nuages qui empêchent le soleil de réchauffer la terre. J'aurais voulu être quelqu'un d'autre, mais le créateur avait fait de moi une créature qui n'avait pas sa place à la lumière. Je comprenais à présent. Je ne pouvais plus fuir, et la voix de Xerneas me pressait de m'arrêter. Alors, prenant une grande inspiration, je décidai qu'il était temps d'en finir. Apercevant une montagne au loin, je me posai à son sommet pour admirer les alentours. Kalos était un endroit magnifique et ses habitants des êtres si fragiles.

 **« Jamais je n'y aurait ma place. »**

 **[ Que me chantes-tu là ? ]**

Surpris, je me retournai. Il était là, debout face à moi, un air inquiet peint sur le visage. Il tentait de reprendre son souffle, gardant tout de même la tête haute. Ses cornes avaient perdues leurs couleurs éclatantes et un cercle de végétation s'était dessinait autour de lui.

 **« Pourquoi m'avoir suivit jusqu'ici ? »**

 **[ Pourquoi avoir fuit ainsi ? ]**

 **« Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis dangereux. »**

 **« Personne ne doit rester prêt de moi, pas même toi »**

Xerneas plissa les yeux, la tristesse se lisant dans son regard. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. Je tentais de l'ignorer mais mon corps commençait étrangement à se fatiguer. Que m'arrivait-il ? J'avais l'impression que la vie me quittait doucement. Mon frère ne remarquait rien, trop occupé à chercher les bons mots, sans doute pour me convaincre de quelque chose.

 **« Maintenant, je t'en pris, part ! »**

Je frissonnai, j'avais peur. Enroulant mes ailes autour de mon corps comme pour former un cocon protecteur, j'attendais qu'il obéisse. Mais il ne fit rien, continuant de me regarder avec ses grands iris d'un bleu aussi profond que les miens. Sans doute notre seul et unique point commun. Les tambourinements de mon cœur se firent plus pressants et plus intense. Une douleur intense parcourut mon corps. Je fermai fortement mes paupières pour tenter de la calmer. Mon frère le remarqua alors.

 **[ Qui y a-t-il ? ]**

 **« S'il te plaît, va-t-en ! »**

Ma voix se brisa. J'avais peur. Je ne voulais pas mourir. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Non, pas à lui. Cette aura maléfique commençait déjà à s'enrouler autour de moi. Je sentis une soif de sang grandir en moi, une soif de destruction beaucoup plus importante que la dernière fois. Les fleurs autour de lui commencèrent à faner progressivement, même celles sous ses sabots. Ce phénomène le surprit, et moi également. Mon pouvoir était-il plus puissant que le sien ? Pourquoi ? Cela ne pouvait être le cas. La vie le remportait pourtant de si nombreuses fois contre la mort, alors pourquoi n'était-il pas capable d'inhiber mes pouvoirs ?

Sentant le museau de mon frère caresser mon aile, j'ouvris de grands yeux. Non, il s'était approché. Un rugissement sortit alors de ma bouche.

 **« Idiot ! »**

Et je pris mon envol pour m'échapper, une fois de plus. Je pris de plus en plus d'altitude, montant bien d'avantage au dessus des nuages, cherchant sans doute à atteindre l'éther afin de laisser exploser mon pouvoir sans blesser personne. Celui-ci m'échappa bien avant et les alentours se peignirent d'une couleur sanguinolente. J'étais à bout de souffle. Cette puissante énergie s'écoulait de mon corps et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'en empêcher. J'entendis en dessous de moi des cris de douleur, de peur et de chagrin. De nombreuses personnes étaient en train de perdre la vie. Mort'Aile était en train de s'abattre sur la terre à la manière d'un fléau dévastateur.

 **« Sans mort, il n'y aurait pas de vie. »**

Je crus à cet instant comprendre quelque chose. Une fois de plus, je m'étais trompé. La vie n'avait pas toujours le dessus sur la mort car après tout, la vie de chacun prenait fin tôt ou tard. Les êtres naissaient pour mourir plus tard. Ce n'étaient pas des victimes et je n'étais pas leur bourreau. Mon rôle était d'agir à la manière d'une faucheuse. J'étais destiné à prendre la vie des autres pour survivre, telle était ma forme d'immortalité.

 **« Mais pourquoi, Oh créateur, m'as-tu fais cela ? »**

Une larme coula le long de ma joue pour finir sa course dans le vide. Jamais je ne pourrai être aimé ainsi. Le chagrin envahit mon corps, le colorant d'une aura vermeille. Non, pas encore !

 **« Pourquoi ?! »**

Mon pouvoir éclata de nouveau, mélange de haine et de tristesse. Alors que je sentais mon corps se renforçait, la vie revenir en moi, je souhaitais que tout cela prenne fin une bonne fois pour toute. Je voulais revenir à mon état d'œuf, je voulais retrouver la chaleur réconfortante de ma coquille et le sourire aimable de cette première personne que j'avais vue en ouvrant les yeux. Le sourire de mon créateur.

 **( Bienvenue à toi, Yveltal. )**

Je voulais tout oublier. Ces cris, cette douleur, cette tristesse, ces mots qui me hantaient. Je me détestais, je voulais que tout s'arrête. Je voulais partir, et pourtant...

 **« J'ai si peur d'être seul »**

Je fermai les yeux. Une nouvelle larme parvint à se frayer un chemin sous mes paupières. Prenant une grande inspiration, je m'enroulai en boule, usant de mon énergie pour former un cocon protecteur avec mes ailes et ma queue. Je me sentis ensuite tomber, traversant les nuages pour regagner la terre dans un fracas. Je ne sentais plus rien, seulement le sommeil me gagner progressivement. Une voix retentit tout près de moi. Je la reconnu aussitôt. C'était la sienne.

 **[ Pourquoi fais-tu cela... idiot... ]**

 **[ Pourquoi veux-tu me quitter ? ]**

Je le sentis s'allonger contre moi, posant sa tête sur le haut de mon cocon. Il pleurait. La végétation commençait à repousser autour de nous et je sentis pour la première fois la caresse de l'herbe sur mon corps. C'était agréable. Je me sentais bien. Je n'avais plus peur et la douleur s'était tût. Xerneas commença à prendre racine près de moi, prenant progressivement la forme d'un grand arbre. Son tronc s'enroula autour de moi, me berçant et me protégeant.

 **[ Tu ne seras plus jamais seul, je te le promets mon frère. ]**

Je ressentis ses émotions, son amour, et pour la première fois depuis, il me semblait, une éternité, je parvins à sourire. Je ne savais pas quand aurait lieu mon prochain réveil, et je ne voulais pas le savoir. Je m'endormis ainsi avec celui qui comptait le plus à mes yeux, enfermant ce pouvoir dévastateur avec moi. Ce n'était pas l'avenir que j'aurais souhaité vivre, mais cela était beaucoup mieux que celui qui m'attendait. Et puis, nous étions enfin réunis...

The End...

 **oooOooo**

 **Voilà voilà ! =3**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette petite histoire sur mon adorable Yveltal ? 3 J'apprécie énormément la triade qu'il forme avec Xerneas et Zygarde et je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver de l'empathie à son égard. o Je trouve d'ailleurs dommage que son histoire ne soit pas plus développée que ça, après tout il s'agit en quelque sorte du Pokémon de la mort =/**

 **Bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! =D Et prenez soin de vous les amis !**

 **Chu ~**


End file.
